On the Internet, network validation applications are often encountered in conjunction with membership based websites. For example, a user enters a certain membership-based website and the membership-based website requires the user to enter a username, a password, email address, and other such information. Only after the client and server verify that the membership information is free of error can the user enter the user interface of the members' website.
Some common methods used in validating the membership information include form verification and access rules verification. Using form verification as an example, after a user submits a form, client verification is performed on the form and then server validation is performed on the form. The client verification includes using technology such as JavaScript JQuery or HTML5 in order to verify form data at the client of the user. For example, the technology determines whether the form-submitted data is empty, lengths are within range, etc. After the form data is verified as correct, the form data is packaged and submitted to the server. The server receives, unpacks, and verifies the form data one piece at a time according to the field display sequence in the form or a configuration sequence.
Conventionally, data verification is accomplished through a script language or other technical means for client verification. Having a fast data verification response speed, results in a better experience for a user undergoing client verification. After issuing a verification demand, the user immediately obtains a verification result. However, the client verification has limited security. Because a script source code of the client is stored in the user browser page, the user is capable of by-passing client verification via a prohibited page script or by using browser tools to simulate action requests.
Therefore, in considering the security of the data, server verification is more secure than client verification. After the user submits the data to the server used in verification, the server will re-verify the data. However, no particular requirements regarding field attributes and field sequences in verification of the data exist. Consequently, some verification data is wasted. The waste of verification data is even more apparent with regard to complex, time-consuming verification steps. Moreover, conventionally, the overall verification process and verification results have insufficient data collection and counting. For example, on a network, a large number of users require verification of three fields (A, B and C) in a form, and the verification time for each field is 1 second. A rule is established that the form is approved when all three fields are approved. If the error rate of A and B is zero, and the error rate of C is very large, 3 seconds of verification time is to be spent for a majority of users to obtain a notice of verification failure.